


Omega Theon

by besuto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besuto/pseuds/besuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!!!! My English is quite bad. I never write English essay before.<br/>This work derived from my obsession only.<br/>It cant be called fiction nor novel.<br/>like a plot or summary. IDK</p>
<p>"Theon always hope for the better things which never come to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! My English is quite bad. I never write English essay before.  
> This work derived from my obsession only.  
> It cant be called fiction nor novel.  
> like a plot or summary. IDK
> 
> The reason is that I always hope for thramsay fanfic with Alpha/OmegaVerse with modern au.   
> Then I imagine all this story and think about it unstoppable.

Theon came to Stark family when he was ten.

Only Robb that made him feel of love and trust.

Theon first heat came to him when he was fifteen. That was the first time he knew himself as omega because he'd believed that he was beta or may be alpha. That day begun with feeling sick. Robb worried about him a lot. He said to Ned that Theon sickness makes him sick too. As a sign. Ned ordered all his sons to keep distance far from Theon for four days.

Cat looked after him by making sure that Theon consumed enough water. Prevent him for dehydrate. But no real help happened to him with his "heat".

After Theon first heat, Ned assured Theon what he was and gave him suppressant and scent-blocker which both are illegal. However, being beta was safer than omega. Theon had to keep his status as secret.

As all Starks have already known. No need to pretend to be beta. No need for all pills. Omega pheromone blended with alpha once made Theon and Robb more attach to each other.

Their relationship secretly progressed from brotherhood to lover.

Theon, sometimes, skipped his suppressant, allowed his omega instinct, and went through his heat with Robb. They did make love and knotting but never allow themselves for bonding.

Until the day that Ned Stark died, everything changed. Robb became the head of Stark family. He had to take responsibility for family business.

Cat, who actually knew everything but never said, prohibited her son to continue the relationship with Theon.

Theon admitted his fate and returned to use all pills again. While Robb who always followed his mother ordered tried so hard for this but he couldn’t stop loving Theon.

Theon tried to ignore Robb and gave him a distance. Because he knew that Robb wanted to follow Cat orders. But he hoped that Robb should bind him and claimed him as his omega. Just a hope.

Theon spent his days and nights in several pubs with several girls he could find, even he could not remember hers name.

One day he met a sexy girl named Myranda. He fell for her attraction. He went along with her to a motel room. He was drunk and almost lost his conscious. He laid on the bed and completely lost his control. He could feel something familiar which he almost forgot.

Then he found another man in the room. The one he didn't know before. The man with a creepy smile made his warm body warmer like in heat. Yeah, it was quite impossible but he could realized that he was in heat.

This was the first time Theon felt scare. That man kissed Myranda and talked something with her. She giggled, winked at Theon, and then left the room. 

"You are a bitch in heat." he told Theon while he climbed up the bed. Theon knew this but he could not do anything except thinking that was impossible. Because he still took the suppressant but his body told the opposite. 

Theon tried to beg this man to free him, to let him go. But after many nibs, licks and kisses, Theon completely lost his attempt. It seemed like he was intoxicated. Yes! He was. With Alpha pheromone, he scarcely be himself. 

No. Those was wrong. With this situation, it was difficult for him to pretend to be what he was not. He wanted all these. He desired these for long time. And he knew himself. He needed someone who want to look at him as what he really was. Touch him. Hold him. Hug him. Whispering his name. “Theon, you are mine.”

That time when Theon felt the man’s teethes sunk at his neck, like the time was paused, he could feel alike there was electricity passed through his body and made him stiffen. Suddenly, he could felt calm, relief, and pleased. And then he knew that he has already bonded. 

Theon could feel a wet warm tongue licking at his bonded mark on his neck tasting his blood. He also felt his alpha knot inside him and he could felt for his tears wetting his cheeks. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't know even who his alpha was. 

Only one important thing he knew was now he could be as he born to be. He could do everything he want and he had his own alpha to be with him when he went through his heats. No need for suppressant. No need for scent-blocker. No beta Theon anymore.

He hoped for those.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I tried to continue this work.  
> I really want to improve my Eng.  
> :(

This heat took time less than four days which was different from normal heat should be. Through this heat, Theon cared nothing more than spend his time with his unknown alpha who'd fucked him although he'd already blacked out.

His previous sex experiences could not be compared with this. Even though it was little bit of bloody and brutal, this was the first time he felt to be needed and be fulfilled. Theon could assume that his alpha was BDSM type through all strangles, choking, and biting. Every time Theon cried and begged could make his alpha pleased.

But when Theon returned to be normal, without the effect of those fucking hormone, he really felt sick. Having alpha could not help him feel better for what had happened. He was trapped, drugged, raped and bonded by some fucking psychopath bastard. And He could be killed after all these. 

He could suddenly felt for those icy blue eyes stared at him since he woke up. He tried to think what he should do first.

"You're awake. Then, why do you have to pretend sleeping?" Theon almost jumped when he heard his alpha said. 

"Do you plan to kill me?" Fool! Like he would honestly tell you if he did.

"After bonding you? No... Should I?" With all boring tone, that made Theon shivered.

"Yes, you should"

Theon grasped a glass he saw from the nightstand and tried to punch it in his alpha face. But before he could do that he was punch at the stomach and his hair was grasped. Then he could feel some cold metal thing tingling at his bare neck.

"Good try. But don’t dare move. And I will change my mind for killing you, Theon Greyjoy."

"Why?"

"Why for what?"

"Why’s me? Why did you do all these? Why bonding? Why! And who fucking you are!"

"I won’t answer any question of yours, but I will let you guess. 'Who am I' and 'why I do all these'"

“Fuck you! I don’t care who you are! Just…” Theon hissed. He didn’t continue speaking when he sensed the pain jabbed from his neck.

“Shhhh….you have to mind your tongue and concern what I tell you to do.” Theon could feel the force on the blade against his neck. The alpha draw it along on his skin, like drawing some paint. The blade went down and down until it circled around his groin. Theon couldn’t do anything more than watching the way the blade move upon him. His alpha began sucking at his neck again, around the bond mark, when he mumbled.

“I love your taste. I wonder….how much I can drink from you before you get wither.”

“Please, I really don’t know who you are. But I’m quite sure that you don’t want me as your omega. You see? I’m not your type. I’m not even good omega” 

“I always know what I want, Theon.” Sucked and then bit. Theon tried to think. What he could do? He was naked and unarmed, laid in the alpha arms like a prey waiting for its death.

“Do you wanna play game with me?” 

The question came at the same time the mouth on his neck stopped. Theon suddenly turn his gaze to stare back to his alpha eyes. This blue made him felt cold and scare. He could see some spark in these eyes which made him thought that he won’t like what he gonna hear.

“This game will start with I let you free, then you can run. You can hide. You can go everywhere you want. And I will find you, hunt you and rape you. If you win this game, you can fade our bond. You can live your life. But, if I win, you will be mine. My omega. My bitch. My pet, or anything I want you to be” 

He still have a chance.

“Cat got your tongue? Answer my question! Or maybe you don’t want to play”

“No!!!! I do! I want to play this game, please.” Theon tried begging. Every alphas loves when omega show their submissive. He knew it. If he had to use all tricks, he could do it right now.

The man in front of him was still for a while, looked at him with some concern, then gave him a wide grin before pull him in for a fierce kiss. Theon almost choked in this kiss. He could taste blood and felt pain when his tongue was bit. He struggled for breathing. His eyes almost saw black when he was released. He was panting and dizzying, tried to dress and escape from this place.

He ran.

He was free.

But why he felt like those blue eyes are still watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end at all, although i dont know what the end should be.  
> poor me  
> :)  
> PS. sorry for any readers, If my bad English makes you feel irritate.


End file.
